


Beautiful Place (#271 Mess)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Body Calligraphy, Chocolate, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie. Billy. Chocolate body painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Place (#271 Mess)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 400th drabble for numb3rs100

Charlie straddled Billy's hips. Before him was a pale canvas with the occasional scar or freckle.

Charlie picked up the cup of warm chocolate and a brush. He let his mind wander into the purest most beautiful math he knew.

He dipped the brush and began just below Billy's left shoulder. He couldn't go quickly, not like he could with chalk or pen but there was no rush, they had all night.

Billy squirmed as the brush crossed his spine. “Are you having fun making a mess on my back?”

Charlie licked away a small mistake. “Yes, actually I am.”


End file.
